Everything Red
by ForbiddenLove3535
Summary: "I can get you out of here and erase everything. The red will be gone Katara." he said. She looked up at him, his golden eyes meeting hers. She didn't know if he was telling the truth or not "You have just as much blood on your hands as I do Zuko, how can you erase mine?" He put a hand on her shoulder "Just trust me." That seemed more impossible. A.U Zutara.


**___Hey guys! So this has been in my head for awhile and I know I have stories already but I couldn't help but post this one too. _**

**_For all my 'Small Bump' fans, expect a chapter tomorrow or the next day! _**

_Summary: Katara Sinus grew up in a small town in Spain, her family was poor and they lived in the slumps. Hakota had a very dangerous job and that led to the death of himself and his wife. Katara and Sokka end up being orphans and taken in by Hakota's old boss who trained Katara and Sokka to be his prodigies and sent them out to do his dirty work. As she grows up Katara gets sick of killing and wants a way out, and her answer is Zuko Agni, a man sent to terminate her. When he offers her an opportunity of a lifetime, she couldn't help but say yes. He just had one condition and that was to eliminate his father and sister._

_A.U there is no bending in this story. _

_Hope you guys like it!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**_I take a look up in the sky and I see red_**

**_Red for the cancer, red for the wealthy,_**  
**_Red for the drink that's mixed with suicide._**  
**_Everything red._**

_-King For A Day: Pierce The Veil ft. Kellin Quinn_

* * *

Prologue

Her head was pounding and her heart was beating rapidly. She had been in situations like this before, where she was tied to objects and usually she was calm and collected, but she knew he was here and after what had happened she didn't know if she could handle seeing him. 'Stop it' she admonished to herself 'you have more backbone than this, no need to cry over a crush.'

Her thoughts were interrupted by the large metal door opening. She narrowed her eyes and sat up in her seat. Katara could hear multiple footsteps, he was being cautious and brought guards, which was a smart thing to do. He knew who he was up against. With a smirk she crossed one leg over the other and stared into the shadows where her greatest enemy awaited.

"Do you know why you are here Miss Sinus?" he asked, his voice cold and evil, like his tar black soul. Ozai Agni was not an ugly old man as she had thought, but a man in his late thirties who was fairly attractive, of course his son was better looking. He circled around the bound woman, a sinister smile on his face.

Katara rolled her eyes "If I knew then you wouldn't be asking now would you?" She stared straight ahead into the shadows where she knew he was watching.

Ozai chuckled before standing in front of her, golden eyes met cobalt "You have managed to make me angry Miss Katara, and that is a very hard thing to do."

She narrowed her eyes "I've made many people angry Mr. Agni; I have more blood on my hands than you ever will, and they've all tried to capture me. Granted, you have managed to do that but only to tell me that I have made you angry? You were just another assignment, an incomplete assignment that I am prepared to finish. So tell me Ozai, how exactly have I made you angry?"

He growled before grabbing a fist full of chocolate hair before yanking her head back causing her to cry out and uncross her legs. She wanted to gag; his cigarette breath blew on her face. "Let's start with my daughter Azula. You know her, the one who killed your brother and then mysteriously disappeared." He murmured, Katara bit her tongue to keep from crying out once more, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "Or how you destroyed my company inside and out, along with all the work I've done. You are a trouble maker but" he let go of her hair and adjusted his suit.

"Because of you, my son returned to me and I now have an heir to run my company once it is up and running again." He looked back over his shoulder "Zuko."

Katara held her breath as he came out of the shadows, his face expressionless. Another pair of golden eyes met hers and for the first time since she was separated from Sokka, Katara felt her heart break.

She regretted ever trusting him.


End file.
